I'm Your Son, Too
by Elena7
Summary: Tree Hill High's annual Father and Son Basketball Campout...mainly Lucas, Dan and Nathan. Purely confrontational and rarely any romance. The Scotts.
1. Day One No Breakage

ONE

Cautious, quiet, trying to avoid the tangle of arms and legs...

Lucas Scott ducked outside the shelter and shrugged in relief. He cast a glance toward the deeply slumbering jumble of worn out basketball players, peeling out of his thick gray sweatshirt. It was cool enough to send small shivers up his spine, the prickling of distaste when bare feet met frosty grass.

One could see their breath, a morning like this. The patches of last night's roaring fire, an empty pit of twisted, charred shadows.

Lucas cautiously knelt down close to the hot embers and blew gently. Darkness-and then the burst of flickering light. That sour-rancid odor of damp smoke, driving the last vestiges of slumber into the back of his mind.

Solitary, unwatched, open and unguarded-a soft smile creased his generous lips. Alone time.

Ever since Tree Hill High had organized the Father/Son Camp out-seeing the annual basketball game of the same name had proved to be a colossal failure-Lucas had been dreading this time. An entire week of Dan Scott at close quarters-luckily, he'd not had a chance to rub shoulders with Danny since the morning of their hike-a full 24 hours ago.

The small clearing was smaller than even "Dan" (strangely enough, he seemed to be taking charge), had anticipated-in a sodden drizzle, a few of the larger tents were pitched and everyone piled into them. Only Luke and Nate had braved the wet to drag half-dry limbs up to the campsite, where a few guys hastily seared meat and served up lukewarm beans.

Lucas hugged his knees, scrunched by the fire, wondering who would be the designated chef this morning. Probably himself-after all, he was first up. If up he was-

"I thought I was the only one out here."

'Sure, Daddy, I love you, too.' Lucas didn't bother to turn his head. "Can't sleep."

"Well, if you boys hadn't minded a few drops of water, we could have pitched everything last night instead of sleeping like sardines."

Lucas stared into the fire. "It's not that."

"Well, why don't you make some coffee, those branches are pretty much dry. I found them -" Dan grunted, tossing a good sized chunk of tree into the baby fire. Sparks shot upward, bark hissing hot steam. Lucas coughed, rubbing the sting from his eyes. He tried to figure out which tent contained the foodstuffs-the pots and pans were definitely in his, he could avow to that after using them for a pillow. It was either that-or Tim. And he preferred kitchenware, thank you very much.

"Let's shake a leg, it's nearly six o'clock."

Maybe Dan was why everything seemed colder. Slightly disgruntled, Luke tugged his sweatshirt on over double tees and sighed.

The coffee was bubbling away-Luke shifted, trying to avoid the worst of the heat. Boiled coffee. He found a cup and ripped the top of a cappuccino mix off with his teeth, not sure the uneven ground would support his drink.

Good. Last night, there'd been hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, and it had seemed perfect. As was the current craving for boy scout food, s'mores and crackly-browned sausages on a stick.

He'd have to check their supplies.

"Man, you look toasted."

Nathan groggily tripped over his feet and sank to the ground. "Got some more of that stuff?"

Lucas handed it over and silently followed Dan's energetic course around the campsite with his eyes.

"He been bugging you yet?"

The blond Scott concentrated on his coffee. It was boiling hot and black, Dan could have no complaints-

"Don't let him get to you."

"I'm not."

"You know, don't think this is stupid, but I feel like chocolate and graham crackers, you know, s'mores-"

Lucas ducked his head and laughed.

"Okay, so it's a little juvy-" Nathan half smiled. "What?"

Dan paused, flinging a chunk of wood into the mammoth sized pile he'd been collecting in rapid Dan precision. He heard laughter, tried to get his breath, those dang kids could be helping him- and froze.

Light hair, dark hair, almost touching. Both clutching matching cups and poking at the fire with twigs, Nate huddled in sweats and basketball jacket, Luke hugging that perpetual Keith's Bodyshop shirt to himself. Nathan clapped Luke on the shoulder, raised voices-

"Ya, and when Dad and I went camping this one time-well, we brought along this stuff and nailed a hoop to a tree-"

"No, I didn't do that much. Mom had the cafe, and besides, it'd be more of a Keith thing-"

"My mom-, I see your point."

More laughter.

And, right now, Dan could only feel that something was really wrong. 


	2. Unorganized

TWO

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey yourself."

As he enveloped Haley in a tight hug, Nathan felt the cool softness of her hair slipping through his fingers like Deb's silk skirts when he was little.

"What's wrong?" Haley's voice was soft, concerned, lips brushing his ear.

She could always do that. Maybe he was selfish, but Nathan Scott never wanted this girl to be saying that to any other guy. The thought of someone's arms wrapped about the tough-yet-fragile figure of Haley James made him tighten his hold.

"Okay, muscle man!" She pushed at his chest gently.

The sheepish tone, "Sorry."

Silence..."I'm just in love with you-"

And then the stillness was shattered, the unspoken declaration irretrievable fragments riding deserted school hallways-

Too late-

Nathan sat up in the darkness, glanced about wildly-for a moment-

Lucas stirred restlessly, the incessant cheeping of cicada's causing him to draw the sleeping bag over the exposed half of his face.

Sleep should have been easy. Under Dan's supervision, most of the tents had gone up, and he only had to share this tent with Nathan.

Why was morning so long in coming? Too many thoughts, in the dark.

The softly swaying pines seemed to meld into hundreds of close-clasped couples, the hushed sighing brought down the mountains with each tendril of summer wind.

Stars. Even though one knew technically they didn't twinkle, it was nice to stare at the heavens and watch the glitter.:

Lucas dodged under Nathan's arm, fingers just brushing the basketball, and missing. He changed his position with a snap, circling around to block his opponent as the dark orange sphere rose-and fell.

"Come on, what kind of a move was that?"

Lucas rested a moment, hands on knees, Nathan slumped beside him.

"I said, what was that? Cat and mouse?"

One could (almost) block Dan Scott quite effectively...Nathan cast his brother a wry sideways glance which Luke returned.

"You two want to buddy up, do it off the court!"

"Dad, it's not a gym."

"Excuse me?"

Nathan shrugged. "It's a basket and a bunch of trees."

"So, because we're not in our pretty Raven uniforms surrounded by cheerleaders, it isn't the real thing? Is that it?"

Lucas met his father's eyes-angry, sweat plastering the dark hair across his arrogant forehead."It's different, here." He straightened, caught a breath and gestured at the close knit team, half of them slipping toward the campground water fountains.

"You want to give me some attitude, too?"

"It's supposed to be fun. And unorganized-" Lucas tried to express himself, that quiet spoken intensity and clarity which normally marked his speech dissolving-

"That's Whitey bull."

"Camp, Dad. It's just a camping trip." Nathan pushed by, his hand on Luke's elbow.

"Hey, Nate. Who the heck made your Dad camp general?"

"I don't know, Tim."

The players seemed to melt back as Nathan strode by, affording him the first place in line.

"They respect you." Lucas studied the scene intently.

"Comes with the territory." He took a long drink, shook his dark head. "People respect money and power. They respect my Dad."

Lucas nodded, not quite looking at him.

"Um-," Nathan coughed. "Our Dad."

"That's a matter of opinion."

Lucas froze, surprised he hadn't sensed Dan behind them.

He hadn't a thing to say.

Scornfully deny any association? That would be an untruth.

Let his hurt show?

Nathan cast a disgusted look in his Dad's general direction, back to Lucas' face, cool and noncommittal.

"Let's get out of here."

"Isn't it cute? Brothers, after all these years."

Dan's voice floated after them, tarnishing the pink-gold sunlight.: 


	3. Sunblock my Ipod

THREE

Sunlight, bright and warm...lying on his back, the cool grass a cushion, whispering to him...low flying bird...distant voices...Lucas closed his eyes, but even so, the sun still shone....two points of glowing fire in the dark...

"So-"

Nathan tramped through the rustling greenery, froze. Lucas looked to be sleeping, a CD playing in his ears. Nathan bent, trying to catch what it was.

"Hey." Blinking in the hazy clearing. Lucas smiled fuzzily as his brother dropped beside him and rested his head on his arms.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I guess so." Nathan frowned upward. "Never did much of this."

Lucas laughed. "What are we doing?"

"Chilling."

"How about staring at the sky on a perfect summer day and just being glad we're alive."

"If we were in another state, I doubt we'd have much thought on the matter."

"Always cynical." Lucas shifted to stare at his sibling.

"Haley says you're the brooder."

"I am. It's two different things."

"I guess."

"You're diffident."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. Just look."

"The sky?" Nathan's brow wrinkled.

"All of it. There's no end."

"It makes me feel speckish."

"Speckish. Hales has been rubbing off."

"I'm glad. I need her."

Lucas adjusted his music. "We all need Haley."

Half-glad that his brother hadn't elaborated on the touchy-feely subject, Nathan sighed with relief. "So, this doesn't intimidate you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it was made for us. Nothing good will make you feel small unless you let it."

Nathan plucked at a stray weed. "You are a little weird."

"I know." :

Dan stood rigid, face empty, completely devoid of expression. Keeping quiet. Watching, listening.

An empty feeling in the pit of stomach seemed to spread into the very air he breathed. Why was the growing closeness so sickening?

Because this was his world. He'd pushed Karen and Lucas out of it, closed the door. Locked it, years ago. Let past mistakes stay in the past. Cover them up a little, everything was okay.

The occasional brush with Lucas, the accusing, hollow stare..it disturbed him, yes...but no more than a timid knocking because there was plenty of time in between these chance meetings to lock the door again.

This trip wasn't what he'd expected it to be. Nathan avoided him, even attacked his hassling of Lucas. Next, they'd be hashing childhood memories, this was grossly stupid. Deb's fault. She must have put Nathan up to it. No one understood. Dan's face took on a self-pitying cast.It wasn't about the son he never loved. It was Karen, Karen's son against Dan's. Everybody in Tree Hill was on her side, like he'd attacked her or something that day...her choice!

She wasn't going to beat him. Shove her son into his life. He'd have to show them.:

Nathan had fallen asleep-Lucas smiled softly, hoped his brother had remembered to wear sunblock. The heat seemed to rise from the damp ground with each tuft of balmy wind. Hard to stay awake. His song seemed to fit the unrest inside of him, slipping in and out of conscious thought...Blank page...tired of dreaming...not alone...you haven't changed...you're still the same...

A shadow seemed to fall over them as they slept...too old for ghosts-Lucas relaxed, drifting back...

Nathan opened his eyes. It had grown colder. He couldn't recapture his careless drowsy state...so stared up at the misting patches of white. One was shaped like a little boy. Nathan traced the child's outline, not accustomed to discovering pictures in the clouds, put a hand on Lucas' shoulder to see it, too-but then a sharp gust of wind, unseen, tore the figure in half, separating before his eyes.

The torn pieces regrouped into nothing at all.: 


	4. The Name's Roe

FOUR

Easily distinguished pink-tipped nails, each tiny crescent shimmering in the iridescent light cast by the tasseled lamp.

Typing.

Every gesture as the crisp paper rolled upward feminine and efficient. Pretty dress, gold pink with deep russet undertones. Quite a creation. And the smell-the scent of a subtle perfume whenever she moved.

Languid, satisfied. Almost feline. He stretched, but the merest shrug. He never believed in disrupting comfort.

"Almost done."

Rich voice. Caught one sight of soft, dark hair sweeping her neck...craned for a better view.

Karen Roe was beautiful. Yes, she sure was. Dan found himself watching the tilt of her head with a growing sense of confidence. He was Dan Scott, local football hero and male-most-wanted. It was only natural that Karen should be happy to have him hang around all day. He'd seen the look in her eye as of late. Pity...

At the time, they felt invincible. What greater power is youth?:

Dan awoke cold. The glorious summer day had dipped on the thermometer tonight.

Outside the material walls that sheltered him, silver moonlight bathed the woods. It had taken on cloaks of a shadowed, innocent hue.

Definitely Lucas.

The big man glanced about, as if something could hear his thoughts.

Grabbing his flashlight, he made camp rounds. Might as well-Tim's Dad was probably sound asleep, shuddering at the sound of distant night birds.

Hesitated at his son's tent. Singular, not plural.

Nathan-sprawled across his sleeping bag, crumpled candy bar wrappers and an empty beer.

Great. The kids were already bringing out their hidden stash. He retrieved the can and tossed it into the surrounding shrubbery. No need mentioning it, except to Nathan.

A creased bag on the opposite side of the cramped quarters caused him to sigh. Figured. Where was the bastard son?

Somehow, he knew it wasn't just a bathroom break. Nothing so uncomplicated, Karen's doing. She'd hard-wired that boy.

Well-Dan scanned the trees. No sense in wasting sleep. Lucas could take care of himself.

Poking at the smoldering fire, the elder Scott found himself drifting off. He jerked awake, kicked a large split log onto the fire and brushed the chips off his sweatshirt. Time to turn in.

Settled down, forcing any old memories away, don't dare resurface in his dreams...

The snap of a twig...:

Lucas froze, his dad's flashlight full on his face. Put up a hand to shield the glare-knew Dan was mad...

"What the heck were you doing?"

Lucas refused to answer, stood quietly, still blocking the harsh light. Finally Dan switched it off.

"Well?"

"I was walking."

"Obviously."

Luke knew the truth wouldn't satisfy this man.

"What is it to you?"

"Ah-" a supine smile stretched Dan's mouth. "Poor, cast off Lucas having a moment?"

"That's not it at all," Lucas shot back.

"Let's see...Daddy doesn't love me. He doesn't pay attention to me. Nathan gets all sort of crap that Mom couldn't even dream of putting on layaway...it's been hard...people talk, they hide their gossip behind menus and in the streets...classification: bastard."

"Mom gave me something you could never have."

"And what is that? The only decent thing she ever gave you was stolen from me. Me." Dan leaned in, tapping Lucas' chest. "You don't deserve my name."

"You should of thought of that before you left us."

Lucas pushed by, his expression battling contempt and anger.

"Walk away. Luke. That's it. Run. Hide. She taught you an awful lot."

How does one combat arrogance? The ability to twist and color everything...and believe in it.

"I don't want to talk to you." Lucas knocked away Dan's restraining hand. "Again."

Strode, taut and straight limbed, past the flickering firelight into broken patches of night.

"What's your problem?"

Nathan's voice, cheeks stained with sleep.

"Dad, why'd you always have to-" Nathan shoved past him, pulling on his school jacket. Dan heard the soft thud of sneakers on fresh dirt, knew Nate was trailing Lucas. Probably get a smack in the jaw, for all his touching concern.

Things were vast approaching a showdown. Deb, Nathan, was the whole town blinded by this supposed tragedy?

He took a calming breath. It was Karen. All Karen. He knew this. She'd never forgive him for marrying Deb. No, it wasn't only the so-called desertion. It was the money, the man, the name, everything she couldn't have that Deb and Nate did.

Dan would have to figure something out...he had plans. Just how to go about them... 


	5. Lost

FIVE

Lucas ducked under the fringing boughs, ignoring, even savoring the sharp sting across his cheek.

Misty fog shrouded the forest, hiding foliage and snagging thorns.

Far out, across the hills, rolled deep, booming echoes. Lucas swiped a hand across his sweaty brow, to his ears, the thunder was nature's agony unleashed.

It was too dark to see. After falling for perhaps the fifth time, he sank against a moss dressed trunk, the sound of his own breathing, quickened pulse muting out the call of the storm.

He welcomed the wind. It swept over him, cleansing buffets, tore at his limbs, caught his hair and cooled him.

When the rain came, he stood to face it, arms outstretched, eyes closed. It beaded on his dry lips, sculpting Lucas' clothes to his slender frame.

Fatigue began to fuzz the corners of his vision. All around him, twigs bent, unbroken, and he pressed back into the reassuring bark...:

Nathan stared into the damp night sky, soggy leaves clinging to his arms and face. He hadn't been able to catch Lucas. But he hadn't gone back. Yet. The thickset fallen pine arced over him, occasional drops of refreshing rain spattered his body. Nearly dry, enjoying the power play above, he almost imagined Dan's voice, raised above the storm.:

Lucas, snugged into the soft wet carpet of needles, arms clasping his knees.  
Thought.:

Morning woke both boys gently.

Lacy light moved over two forms...:

Nathan uncurled his legs, crawled out of his haven, dripping, pale green forest to greet him. Disturbed insects skittered shyly into the leaves. A bird took flight, nearly sweeping into him.:

His jeans were damp. Shoes sodden, mud liberally daubing the front of his shirt, hands and finely molded face. Lucas lie still, content to watch the scenery unfold around him. Unbeknown,a stranger in their midst, animals scrabbled for food, nipped and chased each other, burrowed nearly against his feet. It was Disney-meets-ethereal.  
He didn't want to ever go back.:

Dan hid his relief with a string of angry words at Nathan's return. Lucas' disappearance was an obvious ploy for attention. One of Karen's little tricks. He'd see what that got him around here.:

Lucas had, by now, a slight interest in returning to food and fire and the semi normal comforts of home found at the campsite. Unfortunately, he hadn't the least inkling of which way that was.

It had to be afternoon. The welcome sunlight a few hours previous had blazoned into a steady heat. Broken branches littered the hills-there was no way to retrace his steps by that. All tell tale signs that a human had passed this way were effectively erased.

A tiny part of him gloried in the sheer vastness, rose up to face whatever challenges crossed his path...: 


	6. Broken Again

SIX

Written to "Everything" by Lighthouse

Walking...walking...dark, lacy silhouettes of tree branches reaching toward the purple night sky. Starlight, cold and distant, like chips of sparkling ice. A good kind of cold.

Lucas wrapped arms about himself, shivering with cold but mostly excitement. He'd been walking with a thoughtful smile spread across his face, uncertain of how or why it 'd gotten there in the first place. No smile is more genuine then one given to oneself; it must be genuine, not politeness for sheer politeness sake.

Moonlight glinted off the slender form, deep blue light casting Lucas as the main character in the vast night panorama spread about. A role he seemed to be embracing as the hours fled.

Out here, he was king. Anything was possible.

He paused, dropping to his knees. There was so much mud decorating him, Lucas had stopped trying to avoid it. He gently eased himself past snagging thorns to tenderly gather the handful of overripe berries. Dried on the bush, but not bad. It was the best fruit he'd ever tasted.

Lie on his back, dry moss underneath, reached up-he almost touched the moon.

"It's been a while since the kid has eaten."

"There's food in the brush, if you have the brains to take it. Practically feed an army out there."

"I'm sorry, Dan, for appearing concerned about your lost son."

"Right." Dan Scott watched the man turn on his heel. Lucas had caused him quite a few embarrassing moments with this typical disappearing act. Seems every dad here thought it was time to rag about fatherly responsibilities. It was how they saved face, tried to act like Dan Scott wasn't in charge.

"Bunch of-"

"Dad?"

Nathan, earnest expression marring normally self complacent features. "Are we going to go or what?"

"Come on, Nathan, you really think we're going to find him in all this?"

Dan swept a hand wide.

"I don't know. You're the expert."

"Come on. You sound like one of these old women."

"I suppose that's because I'm slightly concerned. An emotion I'm sure you know nothing about."

"I've been worried. About you. In the past. You weren't the easiest kid to raise."

"Then Lucas should be fine, 'cause you didn't raise him at all."

Funny, at first he was so hungry his stomach hurt. And now, the berries almost made him sick, he'd eaten them so quickly.

Replete, nestled in the shallow earth between gnarled roots, dreams danced across his vision like the rippling patterns of moonlight till both blurred into slumber. Sleep, he did.

Nathan threw off his blanket, almost stifled in the close confines of the tent. He wished he'd stayed. Like Lucas. Or couldn't find a way back. Maybe Dan would be out there searching for him now, instead of stretched out before the dying fire. Looking peaceful against the pale red glow of the embers, unguarded and innocent. What an illusion.

Crawling past heavily slumbering team mates, Nathan sent a fervent message to the sky. "I'll find you, Luke."

Because I need you to find myself, I think.

Lucas shifted, an ache in his shoulder. Blinked wide eyed at the play of twinkling lights and a single, searing blaze as something ceased to be.

Supposed to make a wish...starlight, star-bright...no, you didn't wish on a falling star. Or did you?

Another mark of complete solitude. Talking to himself.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Whatever caused this weird half-present dreaming state, Lucas abruptly realized it wasn't a good thing. He'd mistaken utter peace for something better than what it probably was: either starvation, exhaustion, the constant state of chill.

Though the land had woven a spell about him, it was also entangling and dangerous.

Time to keep aware, instead of this aimless wandering.

Squinting at the sunlight, unconsciously rubbing at countless insect bites, bruises, dried mud. When was the last time he'd drank?

When it rained...the night before. Yesterday he'd chewed juicy stemmed plants. There had to be water about. For all he knew, he was walking in great circles and he'd never encounter any.

On a hunch, Lucas flipped over several large rocks piled into one another. They were still wet with the night's damp. Dripping.

Rock didn't taste all that bad. Well, licking it, that is.

Whether the situation was as funny as it seemed to him or a result of the rising sun, he had no idea. But it helped.

The day melded into night and another dawn was staining the sky, not that Lucas could see the sunrise. Trees, trees, more trees. The tubers he'd eaten for supper were stringy and "squeaky" dry, but actually rather filling. By now, his brain commanded him to eat. Whatever appetite he'd had was long since gone.

Night shade was deadly; he knew enough to avoid the obvious poisonous plants.

Lucas stopped for another rest, drawing himself against protective trunk of an oak. Just a moment...no need to close his eyes...

In his dreams someone was there. In his dreams, he was found. He felt the arms. The strength and security, dreamt it over and over.. 


	7. Not Him

-SEVEN-

When Lucas opened his eyes, a half dreamy smile lit his eyes. It was hard to make out the features of the face bending so near to him...hair brushed his cheek. Lucas shifted slightly, trying to see through the sun's hazy light.

Who could it be? Probably Nathan. Unusual, but they'd grown so close over the last week-unbelievably close. Their relationship, even though blood bound them, still seemed unreal. He blinked back the moisture in his eyes. What was wrong with him? Why was he crying?

Hands ran along his body. Careful, probing. A leaf drifted down, landed on his forehead.

Checking for broken bones. Gosh, he seemed thin..all angles and hollows. The day was warm-too warm. Sweat trickled down the skin of his neck.

There were leaves entangled in the guy's light hair. Brushing ineffectually to remove most of the dirt, he tipped up Lucas's chin and felt for a pulse.

But it might be Dan. He didn't know why he wanted it to be Dan. It wasn't as if he'd ever really been kind to him. Maybe that was the reason why it had to be him. Rescue Lucas. Put his arms around him, even if not a hug, but a hold...and Lucas could pretend that he loved him. Could pretend that his Dad was here, came for him.

The hope was so strong, it became a reality. Without glimpsing his savior, Lucas' eyes fluttered shut. The sun felt soothing, it's welcome heat soothing the aches of his body like a balm.

Hands groped beneath his arms, hauled Lucas to his feet and over a strong shoulder. The world tilted wildly and Luke slid into an exhausted slumber.

"I think he's crazy. Wandering about, too much sun, it'll do that to you."

"Na, I don't know. Seems alright. Thought I was his Dad or something."

"Whoo, Robbie, you? Unlikely cuss for that role."

"Hey, I could be a Da as good as any of you. Just ain't my calling."

"We mountain men none too big on a brat running underfoot, opening his mouth and givin' us away."

"Yes. Like Old Henderson's's kid. Put his Papa behind bars, all on account his mouth ran way on him."

Lucas' rescuer nodded slowly. "That boy started jawin', put his Dad in the ground for sure."

"So why'd you bring him here? He ain't from up these parts."

"I know."

"Like as not you already checked his pockets?"

Robbie nodded. "Few bucks. Piecemeal. Kid traveled light-too light."

"What you gonna do with him?"

"Well, soon's he wakes up, I'll decide. Even so, like as not he won't be doing much for a while but he's doin' right now. Pass me that stew."

"I don't remember. Lost him about there-"

Nathan swiped at the dark hair plastered against his forehead and tried to suck in breathes of air without looking winded. Dan tossed his head, scanning the surrounding terrain with hard eyes. "Probably went up hill. Hope he's still in the park."

"Park? This place is so big, you could die in here without ever getting out. Some kind of park."

Nathan was tempted to agree with Jake. Funny-he hadn't known the silent guy was Luke's friend. But when Dan finally took off, Jake had argued himself a spot in the search party. Not that Nathan minded. Kept Dan at least half way civil. Otherwise it would just be disparaging comments about Lucas and his mom the whole way. Not to mention himself. His apparent lack of direction, among other things.

"Pick it up, Nathan!"

Jake slapped a comforting arm across his shoulders.

"Could you even try to keep up with your old man?"

When Dan turned away, Nathan kicked at a half rotted stump, regretted it, and avoided Jake's grin. Obviously he missed what was so funny about this whole situation. Ow.

Chicken. The smell pulled Lucas toward reality...this time, a full waking point. His stomach clenched, reminding him he hadn't really eaten in days.

"Boss!"

The single word brought another man to his feet. Lucas drew himself up, off the ground, on shaky elbows. Watched.

Shadows shifted about the fire. Shapes...men.

"Hey, son."

Son?

The word he so wanted to hear...but not the word. Lucas swallowed bitter disappointment. Dreams. That's all he had. Dreams. Mere dreaming.

The tall man squatted beside him, on the ground. Lucas tried to ignore the sharp glint of steel which could be gun or knife...swallowed again, in fear.

"You all rangers?"

The stranger stared into Lucas' blue eyes, measuring what he saw.

"I said to get rid of him, 'fore he saw us! Least you could of left him out there to die-"

Lucas hadn't the time to defend himself. He didn't even see the snatch at his throat, feeling the iron grip trap an indrawn breath.

"Hobb, let up."

Lucas struggled, wondering what in the heck was going on-

"Don't make me say it twice." Soft voice. Gentle. Lucas wondered how it could sound so kind yet be so cold. The fingers let him go, and he fell back, sucking in air and gasping. He felt like a fish.

"Why'd you want to know if I was the police?

"I said-ranger-I've been lost-"

"That's obvious. Where you from?"

"Tree Hill. The basketball team, we've been camping, like we do every year."

His first year, but the team had been doing it ever since he could remember-maybe not this, but father-son outings that usually ended up further estranging said relatives-

Robbie gripped his shirt collar, or what wasn't ripped away. The shirt itself barely covered him.

"I don't believe a word you're saying."

"Why would I lie? I don't care who you are or what you're doing. I ran away. Actually."

Lucas' bold stroke seemed to have it's desired effect.

"Run away? Some big kid. When I found you, all you did was holler for your Dad."

Neither observer missed the subtle darkening in Lucas' eyes.

"Well, we all make mistakes."

Robbie nodded. "That's the way I figure it." He seemed nicer after Lucas' outburst.

"We'll let you sleep over for the night, but you're on your way tomorrow." Robbie ignored the rising murmur of protest from around the fire, tossed Lucas a blanket.

"You can have as much grub as you choose, long as your stomach will hold it." 


	8. Skywalker Family

-EIGHT-

"I still think your dad should have called in a missing person."

Nathan paused, the candy bar half peeled.

"That way, Lucas would be back at the campsite-"Jake flicked a red bodied spider off his shoulder-"we wouldn't be doing this awful Return of the Jedi impersonation-"

"It's occurred to me." The dark haired Scott gingerly picked a crumb of dirt from his sticky chocolate. "The similarities between Darth Vader and Dan Scott."

Jake shrugged, that sweet, nonchalant grin. "I admit, I was thinking more on the jungly green planet venue, but I can see Luke as Luke."

"Not funny."

"The question is-" Jake resettled himself on the log 'bench'-

"Where do you fit into the Skywalker Family Saga?"

Nathan glowered darkly.

Jake waited, easy smile stretching to meet his ears.

"Nate?"

"What?" He refused to be baited.

Jake made circular motions on each side of his head with an index finger.

"You two, shut up back there."

Dan. He'd come upon them so quietly, both boys jumped.

"Alright. Been busy retracing my steps while you two were fidgeting about little spiders."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Dad, I was just worried, is all. I don't give a crap what you want, I want to find my brother. You took him away, I just found him, and you aren't going to do it again!"

"I was doing what was best for you, son."

"Ya? Keep telling yourself that."

"I said, be quiet." Dan stared his son down, Jake squinting thoughtfully.

"Mr. Scott, what'd you find?"

"I'm not sure, exactly-" he tested which way the wind was blowing. "Enough.We're heading out."

Jake's complacent expression died by inches.

"Mr. Scott-"

"On your feet. Not a sound. Nate!" Dan grabbed the confused looking athlete by the shoulder. "You move loud, you breath wrong, we might be dead. I doubt I will, but the three of you sure'd go fast."

"Three?" Nathan wrested away from the too-tight grasp and flexed his arm. "Where's Luke?"

"Follow me." Dan swooped low, hardly touching the clinging underbrush. Jake started after him, too close. A thorny branch snapped him across the face.

"Ah."

Dan barely hesitated, snorting in disgust.

"I am getting so freakin' -"

"Nate, you open your pretty mouth one more time..."

Jake, rubbing reflexively at his cheek, grinned wryly. Interesting? Things were just getting started.

Lucas froze, trying to wish away the sound.

Quietly...quietly...his heart was beating so hard, the ribs must be bruised. Wetting dry lips, soundless whisper. "Come on..."

Moonlight splashed over the slender form, accenting the deep hollows and haunted shadows. Lucas had always been a boy of shadows, mentally. Now, their physical scarring was beginning to show. His face was pale, sharp contrast to the ragged shirt about his arms.

He hoped Nathan would be alright. Even if he made it back, there was still Dan to deal with. And life...

Hours passed. Cool mist played over his skin like balm, fog creeping up the basin of the hills. With complete surety, Lucas knew Nathan would be okay. His Dad would find him. There'd be arms to come home to. Strong arms.

Hobb had insisted on tying his hands together-to Lucas' surprise, Robbie had appeared mildly disturbed by the idea.

"I think he's goin' to stay the night-"

"You bet he is."

None too gently, the big man had pulled Luke's hands behind his back and wrapped a thick, weathered rope about them. He'd proceeded to remove the few articles his boss had left behind-jackknife, the penny Haley had given Lucas for good luck, stick of gum.

"What the heck is the kid gonna do with that stuff? Attack us?"

Hobb cast a dark look at the very nonthreatening form, muttering under his breath. He'd tugged the knots tighter, just to vent his irritation. If this was some kind of gang-Luke doubted it'd hold together long. There'd be a death or a mutiny. For sure.

"Anything you need, kid?"

Robbie stooped beside him, hard eyes softening.

'What do I look like?' Lucas thought.

'Maybe it's best I don't know.'

He was smart enough to realize it was all how he played the cards. Bravado wasn't going to get him anywhere-unless these men decided to accept him into their group.

"If he so much as-"

Nope. No chance of that.

He'd lent his head back, against the tree, aware that he was about to spend a very uncomfortable night.

"Are you sure, kid? Maybe I could get you a blanket..."

What the heck? The sorrier he looked, the nicer they'd treat him. Even Hobb shrugged and walked away.

Note to self:  
Hobb: thrives on confrontations.

Robbie threw a blanket around him, back stepping hastily when Lucas opened his eyes with a tired, "Thanks."

Now, the fire had died to blackened coals, darker blots in the inky blackness surrounding him. Luke rubbed his corded wrists over the rough bark of the tree, over and over again. So far, one strand had torn. At least, as far as he could tell.

"You moving around an awful lot for a sick kid."

The voice spoke directly behind him, almost in Lucas' ear.

"I-I'm hot." Seized the first excuse, tried to adopt a groggy tone.

"I suppose, you got your 'vantages."

Lucas caught his tongue between his teeth.

"I mean, for a scrawny kid."

"I'd like some water."

Hobb bent in even closer, so that Luke could feel breath on his face with every word.

"Keep quiet. I know what you're about."

"Could I have some water?"

This time, it worked. Some of the men stirred, Robbie among them. He swiped a hand across his eyes, and jumped to his feet with an agility rivaling a tomcat.

"Said he's thirsty, Hobb."

"I heard him. Whole camp heard him." The guard assumed a nonchalant position.

"I think you'd better get an' check on things."

"My turn's up."

"You'll stand watch when an' how I say."

"Kids been workin' free. Told you 'bout him."

Robbie's gaze, surprised and tinged with displeasure.

Luke let his eyelids slip shut, wondering what was going to happen. To him.

He didn't want to die. Why did all this have to rest on Dan, the one man who'd always let him down? Some people, they just surprised you. Not Dan. He was regular as clockwork.

Dan slid around a mossy tree, careful not to disturb the litter of forest debris. Silent as a scorpion, his eyes flicked over the scene spread before him.

Four or five men; most likely jail-breakers. They had that look about them.

Big guy; particularly nasty. His bulldog face scanned the trees with the consistency of a pit-bull. Straining to catch voices-

Dog was Hobb.

Slender; dark, baggy jacket. Unshaven face; leader. Dan couldn't help but admire the arrogant stance, that icy calm.

Lucas he spotted moments later. Crouched against a trunk, no fight or strength etched in the smudged features. About what was expected of him. At least, by his "Daddy." Dan almost chuckled. He imagined Lucas' expression when Dan swept in to rescue him. Show Tree Hill he just kept giving to the kid.

Lucas shifted, as much as he could. A new man had appeared out of the woods mere seconds before. He wasn't like the rest; an air of command, the sense of complete control.

"Who the heck is this? Robbie?"

"Kid I picked up, out in the wood. Looked to be 'bout dead."

"Are you not hearing real well? What were my orders?"

"I couldn't just leave him there t' die, Pac."

Pac slowly appraised Luke, down to the torn jeans, back to a steady blue gaze.

He nudged Lucas in the knee with a booted foot.

"You got a name?"

"Lucas."

He had to force the words out. Even so, they sounded rusty, unused.

"Even a bastard's got two names."

Luke's mouth tightened into a straight line.

"I hit a nerve, boy? Or you just touchy?" The foot tapped him again, but harder.

"Scott. It's right here, in this wallet."

Robbie flipped it neatly thought the air. His glance traveled between Pac and their captive, worried and edgy.

"He's got to go."

"Pac, we could use-"

"He's half dead. Look at him!"

"I have. Don't you think-"

"I think-no, know, that this little Lucas Scott is a picture perfect Gared, Robbie."

"He's-"

"He's not your kid brother. Gared's dead, Rob. Dead. I left his body myself. You know that."

"I-yes, he's dead, but there's somethin' about this kid. Look at him. He's got Gared's eyes. Y'know-something about him-please, Pac, this kid-"

"Ya, it's called honesty, and he can't hide it, same as Hobb can't erase that shifty expression from his ugly face. He's got to go."

"No one's killin' this kid."

"We don't have to. We're just going to walk off and when we go, he stays. Just as he is."

Robbie didn't quite meet Lucas' eyes, but stumbled off, into the brush, batting branches aside wildly.

Lucas heard a rustle from behind-Hobb had moved, unnoticed, behind his tree.

"Do it now." Pac flicked a hand in Luke's general direction, tossing a crumpled handkerchief toward the burly man. "Don't care how, just see it's quiet."

Lucas struggled away, but Hobb stuffed the gag between his lips easily. Closing his ears to the rough taunting, Lucas focused, instead, on the lush, vibrant green of the forest, so recently a haven.

He hoped His mom would be okay. Keith would take care of her.

Unbidden, a tear sparkled along the corners of his vision.

"Guess you didn't come after all, Dad."

Blinking a few times, Luke thrust out his chin and stared into the trees.

Into Dan Scott's eyes.

Locked thus, time seemed to spiral toward forever...why wasn't Dan moving? As pressure tightened about his neck, Lucas wrenched to the side, thoughts rushing to his brain. He must be imagining things. Maybe that was what it would be like, afterward. Anything he ever wanted, would just...be.

Dan couldn't move. The scene was unreal, like a movie playing out before him. In a way, this was the answer to everything.

It would serve Karen Roe right. Her precious Lucas, went off and killed himself.

Luke's face tilted, subtly, but enough so that the steady turquoise of his eyes rested on Dan's face.

Dan couldn't break the contact, as tenuous and dreamy as it was. He watched, fascinated, as a smile slid over the kid's features, gaze unbroken.

"No!"

Unbidden, Nathan crashed through the groping berry brush, ignoring Dan's order to stay behind. He fell into the little clearing, tumbling headfirst from the force of his attack.

"What the-"

Hobb swung something that glittered in the fading afternoon light, the trained response of a con.

Lucas struggled to his feet, trying to get between the gun and his brother.

"Nate-go back-"

Dan's voice rose in startlement-"Nathan! Get down!"

Neither brother dropped, but somehow, fell into each other and hit the ground, a tangle of arms and legs.

"Nathan!" Lucas' voice, raw with fear.

"Luke!" Nate grabbed the other by a wrist. "We gotta-we-"

Dan lunged forward, frozen on Hobb's gun.

"Nate? Nate!" Jake spoke in a harsh whisper, shaking his head in frustration. "Where are you?"

A single shot echoed through the trees, reverberating in his head over and over.

Panic tinged the calm basketball player's voice.

Jake ran. 


	9. You Did It For Him

NINE

Streamlight, rushing, wet and cool...

Shiny water-worn pebbles, smooth as liquid glass...

The gentle rasp of serrated leaves against his skin...

Light, fading. Fading...the sun appeared smaller until it hovered overhead, a mere speck, then collapsed into empty darkness.

"Where am I?" he wondered. "And where is this?"

No one seemed about to answer the question. A shout rose to his lips, ingrained challenge. But he couldn't utter it. Something shushed him. Was it his own beating heart, the pulsing tempo in his ears, or the holy stillness that made him hesitate. To find out...

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Dad. Dad!"

Nathan crawled over his father's prostrate figure, fingers shaking as they tugged at the tiny spot of crimson staining Dan's shirt. As if he could wipe it away.

"Nate-slow down. Slow down."

Lucas searched the trees for any sign of his captor, but the only sound was a few birds rapidly taking flight beyond the small clearing.

Hobbs on the run?

"Untie me. Nathan! Untie me!" Lucas frantically strained at the rough bindings.

"He's dead! He's gonna die and I killed him!"

"He's not dead, yet." Lucas cast a calm eye over the prone figure. "He's breathing. Press down."

"What? Breathing? He's br-"

"Nathan, shut up and listen to me!"

"What the crap is going on?"

"Jake! Untie me, will you?"

"Sure. Nate, get off him. What did you do? Who shot him?"

"Long story." Lucas shook his hands free of the restraining rope and brushed Nathan aside. "Okay, I'm going to try and slow the bleeding here, but we need some first aid stuff."

"Doesn't look bad."

"It's a flesh wound. Just the top of his shoulder."

"What? It's not bad?"

"You're dad'll be fine, Nate. Unfortunately." Jake sighed.

Lucas' eyes widened.

"He could've used a slightly larger warning, but I'll take it as it comes." The basket ball player unzipped his knap sack, drawing out a small white box. "Let's get to work. Nate-see if you can pick up your dad's stuff. He probably left his gear somewhere back in that brush."

Lucas stared a moment, in disbelief, as his half brother, still somewhat dazed, stumbled off through the brambles. "Luke? You ready to do this?"

Amazing. The blonde Scott tiredly shook his head, but a tiny smile tugged at the corners of his generous mouth. What was it about Jake?

Lucas paused to wipe a trickle of sweat from his forehead. The iodine pads had left patches of lighter skin on his dirt ingrained fingers.

"You want me to finish here?"

Jake met his gaze, kneeling on the opposite side of Dan Scott.

"It's about done."

He stuffed the dirty gauze into their respective wrappers, trying to keep his grip steady.

"Well, you going to need any of that stuff?"

"I'm okay."

"You don't look so good."

Jake reached across and plucked at a fragment of Lucas' shirt. "Least ways, I'd switch brands. This thing's fallen apart."

Lucas almost laughed, but ducked his head instead. It had been so long, in the woods, solitary and silent, and now everything was different. He wondered if the oddity lie in himself or his companions.

Jakes's grip moved from the shirt to Luke's arm, squeezing it in reassurance.

"What the heck-Nathan-"

Dan's eyesight, blurred, fell full upon Lucas' face. And there they rested...

Far too wary, shadowed, deep smudging casting his eyes under tendrils of damp, light hair. Lucas.

"Nate-"

Whether accurate or not, the older Scott Boy could pinpoint the exact moment of recognition, long before his dad's stiff grin fell on Jake's downturned features.

"Thanks, Jagielski ."

Lucas swallowed. That was it, then. He stood, stiffly, trying to ignore the countless little aches plagueing his body. Tried to stop shaking, adreniline abating.

"Sit down."

This time it was Nathan. He slung an arm about his half brother's shoulders. "You stick with me. I bet you'd like some cocoa."

Was it mere days, the beginning of the journey, that first morning beside the campfire?

Lucas sank against the tree he'd rested against so recently, not even caring what a picture he made.

Nathan had been the one who really came for him. And Jake.

He wasn't fool enough to think that Dan's heroic dash at Luke's captor had been for anyone other than Nathan.

And sleep. 


	10. Save Me

-TEN-

"Want to sit with us? I mean, it's cold out here..." Jake's sentence died away, uncomfortable intruding on Lucas' silence.

"No, I 'm okay." The blond Scott, still leaning wearily against his sheltering tree-you'd think he'd run as far and fast as he could from that campsite. Now, free at last, he couldn't seem to get his legs working. The damp cold seeped through the shredded jeans, disguising the cold sheen of sweat frosting his cheeks.

"Well, Nate and I'd feel- " Jake shuffled awkwardly, hands bunched in the pockets of his jacket, " Better if you came next to the fire. You don't have to go by Dan."

"We need to start back." The gaze Luke tendered him was cold, detached. "He's going to need a doctor."

"Well, he seems alright for now." Jake gestured with his chin, the burly form of Dan Scott, blanket swathed, berating Nate about his fire construction.

What had changed?

"Thanks for everything, but I need to be alone."

Recognizing the need sparkling in his friends eyes, Jaglieski back stepped. "Okay. Okay, Luke. Whatever you want, it's okay with me."

Watching from afar. Lucas rested his chin on tightly pressed knees, fingers circling his arms so hard it hurt.

The moon had risen, milkily opaque. He traced it's steady progress into the heavens, aware of a thousand sounds he might never have noticed before this trip.

Asleep. The kid was finally asleep, though how it could be restful, Dan would like to know. He sat up, practically singeing his blankets in an effort to keep the chill out. Nathan and Jake lie sprawled close to the live heat, almost entangled. Dan chuckled at the expression he'd heard somewhere, "a picture is worth a thousand words."

Thousand words. The medicine must be causing him to...somehow, unbidden memories kept resurfacing. Observations. Like, he probably hadn't even spoken a thousand words to Lucas. His son.

He's not my son!

I think he's the best I ever had.

Right. Shut up, let the drugs wear off.

A muffled sound made Dan's weary eyelids flick open. Luke, sighing as he slept. The kid had half-slid into a heap of arms and legs and light hair tufting against the night shadows.

Looked pretty beat up. Figures, couldn't even take care of himself for a few days in the woods.

My fault. I never bothered to teach him. I never bothered to teach him anything. He can't help what Karen's been pounding into him since he was just an impressionable kid...

Another disturbing flashback. Dan reached out, as if to force it back, wipe the vision spread before him into so much fog.

A five-year-old Lucas Scott, trudging down the sidewalk, eyes so large and blue you found yourself staring into them. But when you did, those weren't the eyes of a little kid.

He'd been shopping when Luke had crossed the street in front of him. They stood alongside one another, practically touching, waiting for the light to change. Lucas was the first person off the curb, almost before it was safe. Dan had reached out a hand to stop him, then realized who it was. And his fingers froze in mid air, unable to tell this child to wait. He couldn't even find the words.

It had seemed the case for every day thereafter. Lucas Scott, plunging ahead, sturdy and fiercely loyal, protecting his mother, independent and alone. Alone.

Dan rose cautiously, each step carefully placed.

The lithe, tanned body, smudged and dirty, wrapped about in torn clothing that couldn't even attempt to block the damp chill.

Though asleep, the face was not the face of slumber but wary and tense. A ragged red line decorated Luke's cheek, the pale blue and dark purple of faded bruises. Dan caught his breath, feeling a surge of something.

This isn't Nathan. This isn't your son!

Lucas twisted, sighing, one hand flung outward. Frost glittered against the moonlight, caught in light hair.

He looked sick.

Why hadn't those boys gotten him a blanket, something to wear? Dan angrily unwound a heavy covering from his broad shoulders. The pain made him hesitate. He'd have to go slower. And this was just the medication!

Well, to heck with it. He'd better move before it wore off. Before he became who he was...again.

Tucking it clumsily about the still form, touching cold skin. He'd never touched him. The thought made Dan weak. God, he'd never touched his own son. It wasn't as if he didn't see him ...on a million different occasions. Thousands of wasted opportunities. His grip on the blanket was shaky.  
Take a deep breath.

Lucas, confused expression, sleep marred eyesight.

"What-" when he wiped the hand across his eyes, the nightmare would be gone. But, there must be something wrong with him. It hadn't felt like a nightmare.

He took the hand away.

Must have been. There was no one there. 


	11. We Cross

-ELEVEN-

"I don't think you should try to cross alone." Jake's hand rose to stop Lucas' snail pace down the steep slope.

"I can make it alright."

"I don't care. Nate, see to your dad. Lucas, I really prefer not to carry you back myself..."

Luke met his friends eyes, nodded in defeat. It wouldn't be fair, go forging ahead, perhaps injuring himself to the point of complete helplessness.

"How deep do you think that water is?"

The party of four stood silent, eyes mapping out the foaming waves, white froth slapping against erratically placed rocks.

"It won't be easy." Dan brushed at a shock of dark hair, careful to use his good arm. For some reason, he couldn't quite include Lucas in his stern perusal. "We'll have to work together. Team up."

"Dad, you think that's such I good idea?"

"What do you want, Nathan? Piggy back? No thanks."

"We should all go in together. Human chain."

"Good point, Jake. You and Nate, over here." He threaded a rope between the two. "Not too much-if someone goes down, you've got to be able to pull yourself out. Okay."

"Mr Scott, shouldn't one of us be going with Lucas?"

"I make the decisions, Jagielski. Buddy up."

Lucas stood, uncomfortable and irritated the river had put them in this position.

"Alright. You put your arms through this-"

Dan gripped his son's wrist, pulling the rope across. Luke winced involuntarily, hiding his reaction with a careless shrug.

"I know it's not silk sheets, but we want to survive this." Dan tied the rope off and nodded. "'Kay, boys."

Lucas' expression was a culmination of dread and nervous anticipation. Dan stared into the three pairs of eyes, exuding a confidence they clung to.

He pulled his "buddy" rope taut, testing it.

"Lucas."

"Ya?"

"Why didn't you have that taken care of?"

The blond turned his arms away, self conscious at Dan's disapproval.

"Playing hero isn't going to get any of us back home. You should have brought those up."

"I didn't need to, okay? I'm fine."

"Sure. You better be ready, because I'm not turning back. For any of you."

"I still think we should build a raft-"

"It's raining up in those hills. Reach us soon. Now, when the water starts pouring down and turns this place into a bucket, Nate, I'd prefer to be clear."

The water was cold. So cold. It felt like liquid ice-Nathan had the uncanny feeling he was wrapped in a stick of icy gum. Arctic Blast.

Jake smiled quietly. "Let's do it."

Lucas shivered when the water rose, lapping at his knees. Jake and Nathan waded out slowly, but Dan plunged in up to his neck, and he'd no choice but to follow.

The freezing spray hit him with the force of a blow. He couldn't breath for a full moment, gasping at the wet shock. He lost his footing, a moment of blind panic, then his legs began to kick automatically. The current drove him into Dan, he had the overwhelming urge to grip his arm, hang on.

"Swim!"

Dan's harsh bark brought him back to reality. He wondered if they were all going to succumb to hypothermia...

Jake rose again, a human beach ball floundering through ebony shadows.

"You see them?"

"Looks like-they're over there!"

Nathan braced himself against raw granite, breathing hard. The stab in his lungs did nothing to ease the tension.

"Looks like Dan's taking 'em in!" Jake washed up against him, straining to stay afloat.

The nearing shore wasn't too far away, now. Just another minute-

"I asked you to stay with me!"

Lucas tried to process the words. Sounds, really. A hand wrapped around his chin, squeezing so hard it hurt.

"Uh, stop-it!"

Dan slapped him, a backhand blow that brought tears to his eyes.

"Get up! Come on. It wasn't that cold."

Too warm on the ground. Luke curled into himself, feeling moss and dry leaves against numb skin.

Someone started dragging him. It hurt.

"Stop."

Lucas forced himself into a sitting position. "Leave-leave me alone."

"You get up and start moving or I'll really give you something to whine about."

If he could get his teeth to stop chattering, Lucas had plenty to say. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

"Wood! Get more wood!"

Nathan, shaking miserably, plodded through the forest on feet without feeling. Jake stumbled alongside, dumping the dry branches into a messy pile.

"You boys sit down, you'll look like Lucas. Pathetic."

"Dad-"

"Keep going!"

"I hate you!"

"Tell me something new. Now!"

The knapsacks unpacked, thermal blankets, cups of boiling coffee...Jake hunched against a log, unwilling to leave the welcome warmth of the fire for his tent. Nathan was buried inside already...a breathing mound of covers and triple socked feet.

He reached out to touch Luke's hand, connect with him.

But he still stared into the orange flames, mesmerized by the shaping flames.

"Hey, Luke. Luke."

"I'm okay." The blond Scott sank deeper into the slippery silver blanket.

"You don't feel very warm."

Dan leaned past Jake, clamped a hand on his son's exposed forearm.

"Lucas, on your feet. Up. Now."

He stepped over Jagielski, scooping Lucas up by the shoulders, giving him a sharp push.

Luke fell back against him, angry at the intrusion.

Dan shook his son.

"Um, Mr. Scott, he has some bones I'm pretty sure are cracked-"

"Wouldn't hurt his head." Dan moved away in disgust. "Fine. Kill yourself."

He turned back abruptly. "In the tent-now."

Lucas curled up in one corner, content to remain silent, in this ethereal little ghost world of his. The only downside was, everything seemed wrapped in frost.

Frozen. Minutes slipped into hours...

The cold started seeping out of his body, and then the pain began to return, little by little. Maybe something was cracked. The burning sensation in Lucas' chest seemed to take up all his concentration. And it grew comfortably warm in the close tent.

"I cannot sleep. I cannot dream tonight...I need somebody and always...strange darkness creeping up..."

"Nate, get off me!"

"Warm."

"You're a pig. I have about two square feet-"

Scott only grunted contentedly, pulling the covers tight.

"That was my blanket!" 


	12. Pills

-TWELVE-

"Good morning!"

Dan nudged the sprawled form of his son with a foot.

"Rise and shine!"

No response or movement forthcoming, Scott peeled back Lucas' heavy sleeping bag. The blond's face was buried beneath his arm; Dan shifted awkwardly, finally lifting his son's elbow and gingerly replacing it across Lucas' chest.

"We've got to get started. It shouldn't be too far." Ten seconds passed. "Might as well talk to myself."

"Or say his name." Nathan crawled into the opening, a decidedly unpleasant expression marring the innocent blush coloring his cheeks.

"You finally up? What, he take a sleeping pill or something?"

"I would." Nathan cast a cryptic glance about Dan's surroundings, letting the full meaning of his words sink in.

"It looks like rain. Cold rain."

"Most rain is cold." Dan shifted impatiently. "Why don't you check the fire?"

"Looked fine to me."

"Get some more wood. I already have coffee on."

"Goody."

"Nathan, if you have something to say, I suggest you say it or wipe that smirk off your face before I do."

"Sorry, Dad. Didn't know morning wasn't your time. Maybe I'll come back later."

"You shut up and tell me what the heck this is all about?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Dad. Maybe we don't need to be up at the stupid crack of dawn or whatever they call it. If we're nearly back, why don't we take it easy-or send someone ahead and the other two take it easy."

"You volunteering?"

"Sure."

"I say that we get moving and burn trail. Together."

"Well, looks like we're going to wait."

"He'll get up." Dan cast a dark look toward Lucas' peaceful form.

"If you can beat the pill." Nathan shrugged, easing out of the tent opening backwards.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan jerked the flap open. "What did you do?"

His son stuffed both hands in his pockets, nonchalant. Well, cold and nonchalant. "Gave Luke a dose from the kit last night."

"Dose?"

"Like he didn't need it. I tried to slip you some, too, but you weren't eating then."

"When is he going to wake up?"

"I don't know. I think he'll manage."

"Nate, why would you do this? You know we're so close-"

"Not close enough. Luke hasn't been eating or sleeping normal since you found him."

"He'll catch up soon enough when he gets back in."

"We aren't you, Dad."

"You get your things together. Now."

Lucas hadn't budged when his father stormed back in.

"On your feet." Dan hauled him up by the arms, but Lucas fell back limply against his chest...a still serene smile parting his lips faintly.

"This is ridiculous." Unceremoniously dropped, Luke stirred, wondering why he was sprawled atop his sleeping bag. He gave a cold shiver, hauling the soft bed up over his ears.

"Mmm."

"Luke-time to get moving."

Dan's hand made him start. Lucas rolled over, eyes half open, as if surprised to see Dan Scott staring down at him, touching his shoulder.

"Good." Dan almost looked happy. Almost. "Let's get going."

Left alone, Lucas flopped back down.

Crazy. He had shared a tent with his "father."

The thought should have done more, but it was only mildly upsetting. Sleep was the all consuming need. Just to relax...X

"What is it with that man?"

Nathan stopped cramming the granola bar in his mouth long enough to follow the direction of Jake's stick.

"I have no idea."

"Practically trampled me to death."

"Jake, you committed the ultimate crime."

"What's that?"

Nathan plastered a fake grin across his face. "You were sleeping, bad boy."

"What, it was like five o'clock!"

"Tell me about it."

"Nate, I thought your dad was shot."

"Well, we can't have everything."

"Hey!"

Dan's burly shape emerged through the dewy pines.

"Get moving!"

"This guy's unreal." Jake rubbed his eye.

"Dad!"

"What!"

"You almost had Jake poke his eye out. Try warning us if you're going to pounce."

"Five minutes." The elder Scott stalked behind one of the tents.

"Ha ha." Jagielski snapped the toasting twig in two. "Eyeball on a stick."

"I can't believe you brought a bag of marshmallows."

"Lighten the air. Or so I thought."

"Pounce was the wrong choice of word. More like bumble. Charge. Crash."

"Okay, Nate."X

"You'd think it was an OD or something." Nathan bent over Lucas' sleeping form. "Maybe he's allergic."

"Or extremely susceptible." Jake shook his head. "If he never takes this stuff, it'd probably work really good."

"Never?"

"Nate, not all of us are pill poppers."

"Very funny. Okay, big brother. Time has come and gone."

"I think your dad would just leave him behind."

"No." Nathan shoved at Lucas' unresisting form. "His pride is at stake. He was the guy who saved Lucas Scott. Uh!"

Jake sighed.

"Luke."

"Maybe if I opened his eyes-" Nathan leant over, intent on his objective, when Lucas shifted.

"Nate?" The blond blinked. "What the heck!"

"Hey! You're awake."

Lucas had backpedaled through clinging blankets, right up against the tent wall.

"What were you doing?"

"Um-nothing!"X

Thanks to all who read and reviewed! ( : 


	13. The fight

-THIRTEEN-

trying to get back into things, may take a little while. Thanks for the encouragement! ( :

Bird chirpings, the rasp of countless cicadas, pesky whining of mosquitoes. Bloodsuckers. Dan accompanied the thought with a vicious slap to the side of his sun-burnt neck. White finger marks replaced the red blotching; he swore under his breath.

"Really feeding today." Lucas commented without looking up; each footstep was carefully placed, bent under the weight of his knapsack. The damp earth was a subtle trap for careless feet. It was sticky clay and berry bushes, infrequent patches of shade and official home of the bug.

"Real spirit lifter." Luke's brother struggled up beside him, catching at the scraggly branches for support.

The lighter haired Scott nodded, wiping a wrist across his eyes. Dead trees afforded no shelter from the abnormally warm sunlight, and broken gray limbs patterned the blue sky with skeletal fingers.

"Here I am, Scott Family Reunion, and no cold drinks." Jake puffed up beside the brothers, his naturally wavy hair a mass of tight ringlets.

"Try to contain your panting, you'll use up all the air."

"Sorry, Nate. Wouldn't want you to go before your time."

"If you kid would quit your chatter, I might be able to figure a way out of this place." Dan swung around so abruptly Lucas ran into him. Uncomfortable, the elder Scott shrugged his son off and moved away.

"Dad, he lost his shoe."

Lucas was trying to regain his balance without touching the fuzzy carpet at his feet.

"Crap. That's poison ivy!"

"Good one, Jakie."

Jagielski smoothly sidestepped Dan's insult, just as he always did. Jibes didn't seem to scratch the surface of his calm exterior. "Careful Luke!"

"Where-" the blond was gingerly retrieving the shoe by it's trailing laces.

"You're going to get that stuff all over you."

"Thanks, Nathan." Luke hopped past the thickest leaves, foot ware in tow.

Dan turned. "You look where you're going from now on."

Lucas flashed a dark glare in his dad's general direction before running to catch up.

That night, they made camp on another hilltop. Dan strictly supervised the rationing of food supplies, as none of them felt like foraging at the moment. No one really cared, however. The main hunger was for water. Warm or cold.

Sunlight slipped away on silvery clouds, replaced by a pale, cold moon that almost made one shiver.

"My mom is looking at that moon right now." Lucas broke the human silence with a soft spoken voice.

"Really?" Nathan shifted, stretching. The beds were made close to a smallish fire, warm enough without shelter.

"Ya."

"I was thinking about Hailey."

Lucas smiled in the near dark. "What about her?"

"I don't know. Tutoring stuff."

"Ya."

"Mostly."

"The time you waste thinking on her, you could be accomplishing something with your life."

"I'm sorry, like training? How about right now, Dad? I'll take a mile or two just to warm up."

Lucas tried to blot out the angry voices. He almost felt sorry for Deb right now. There was no pillow to stuff over his ears, so he was out of luck.

Nate muttered something about a "john" and crashed into the underbrush.

Lucas blinked nervously, feeling Dan's stare.

"You're awake." It wasn't a question.

"I wasn't pretending not to be." Lucas didn't have to fake the exhaustion in his tone.

"Whatever. Soon as we get back-" the sentence hung suspended. Like a rock, over his head. Lucas shook his head, fighting sleep was never a good thing.

"She's going to pay."

Dan's words were so quiet, Luke wasn't sure he heard them right. He shifted under the covers, hurting and nervous and stretched tight, snapping.

"I see the way you look at me. Like you think you can take me." That voice, again, but louder. "Better men have tried."

"I just want to go to sleep." Lucas sounded tight. Dan figured he was about as close to the edge of something as he was going to get. Pain did that. Pain got to a man, broke defenses, made you weak. Physically, mentally.

"Lighten up. Supposed to be a father son outing. Not having fun, Lucas? Drop the ball?"

"I don't have a father."

The abrupt answer didn't suppress Dan. He laughed, knowing the game of cat and mouse was his.

"Just like your mother. Twist things around. Deny what's staring you in the face. Weak."

"The only thing my mother ever denied was that you could be the person people said you were. Then she denied what she had believed in. Because she knows that believing in you was wrong."

"Your mother never denied me. Never. I chose to leave Karen. She just wasn't basket ball. She had her purpose-most of them did."

Jake would have held his tongue. Bit it maybe, but not jump Dan. Scott was expecting that.

It still came as a bit of a surprise. Blankets and all, the body slammed across Dan's, Luke's first shot packing enough that Dan lost his head.

Lucas used his weight to good advantage; it almost pinned Dan down, completely helpless. Scott felt his nose swelling, a good sized knot above his left ear. He struggled to wrest Lucas under him, but the long limbs were everywhere at once, disappearing in the covers.

"Why you -" the next blow cut off his sentence.

Dan caught an arm, twisting it back until he had enough leverage to push Luke back a bit. The idiot knew he was gunshot, but he didn't take advantage. Daddy wasn't quite so proper. He aimed for Luke's chest instead of his face, figuring a few blows there on the bruised ribs would cool Luke's temper.

Lucas broke off his attack, trying to protect himself. But Dan knew the game.

Hit him just hard enough to put Lucas down, let him know who won the fight here.

Luke proved a little harder than he'd anticipated. Dan slugged him five times before he completely backed off.

All in all, it probably took place in about two minutes.

Lucas was hunched over, the blankets trailing one leg, head down

"I wouldn't try that again if I was you." Dan's blood was hot. His face, his fists, the temper held until tight control.

Luke lunged for his ankles, bringing his father down. Dan kicked back, striking his son in the face.

"I've seen better." He rose to his feet for the second time, breathing heavily but intent on proving his point. He was standing, Luke was on the ground. Check two.

Jake watched the scenario, blinking back sleep from heavy lidded eyes. He thought it must be a dream.

It wasn't. Where the crap was Nate? The Scott's had some serious issues and he wanted to be back home. Like, really wanted to.

Luke held his face; Dan was unsteady, but clearly lording it over him.

What did they do to each other now? Jake edged from the nest of blankets, unzipping his knap sack.

"Hey, Luke. Let me check that out." Jagielski kicked the dying fire with the tip of his shoe. Light blazed up as he opened the first aid kit.

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding all over."

"I'm okay."

"Suit yourself. Go beat each other up all you want. I'm going to bed, if you don't mind."

Jake stalked off, feelings hurt.

Not as much as Lucas did. Dan's kick had caught him across one cheekbone, and the jagged slash would need stitches. He felt the warmth seeping through his fingers, every breath hot and ragged. He was so angry it made a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd let Dan draw him into this, again. The man was toying with him. Why was he so quick tempered? Karen always said he had a chip on his shoulder. Keith said it reminded him of Dan.

Nathan's voice. Dan's.

To Nathan-leave me alone. Let me be.

Dan told Nathan to shut up and go lie down. "I'm fine!"

It was going to be a long night.

Dan nursed his aching head, shooting sharp glances toward Luke. He was definitely not going to sleep with that kid sitting there. Leaves picked up the cooling breeze, rustled soothingly. His eyes were so heavy...

Someone moved next to him. A figure, leaning over-

Dan swung his hand up, knocking Lucas back. That kid-

The first aid kit landed by Dan's head, bandages and sterile wrappers tumbling out. Lucas fell on one knee, fingers against his face.

Dan closed his eyes in disgust. Creeping around, he was trying to sleep, oh, his head hurt.

"Take the stupid band-aide."

Lucas sat down, stiffly ignoring him. He started ineffectually peeling one of the bandage rolls with one hand. Dan angrily snatched it away, intent on stopping the noise. It was slimy with blood. Great. It would be even slower going tomorrow.

"I can manage."

Dan shook his head. "Whatever. Manage." He tossed the roll back.

Lucas started searching for it in the dark, unaware of Dan's scrutiny. The blood made his fingers slippery. It was an even longer wait till morning.

Predawn stained the sky in palest pink and reds. Dan rubbed his head, watching the forest come to life. What a day.

"Did you really start beating on Lucas?"

Nathan peered into his face, too close.

"Dad, what's your problem?"

The kid was really asking for it.

"Luke is sick, why the heck are you making this trip so hard?"

Nathan appeared not to be taking any hints.

"You look like a raccoon. I think your nose might be fractured. It seems really swollen, but not-"

Dan gave his second born a shove that threw him backward on the ground.

"Fine, dad. I still think you're a jerk."

Dan smiled smugly. "Then nothing's changed."

The scent of hot coffee finally prodded Luke to open an eye. Then the other. Warm smoke spiraled gently into the tree tops, taking flight. He wished he could disappear as rapidly. And as effortlessly.

Dan's counterattack hadn't been bad, save the fact his chest area definitely burned with enough force to assure him of broken ribs. Trust Dan to take advantage. The problem he was concerned about, mainly, was the kick to the side of his face. It was hard to see past the gnawing ache of split skin, and Luke's sense of balance had disappeared.

"You idiot." He stifled a groan, aware that Dan was probably near by.

"Your face looks awful." Jake crouched before the fire, feeding it.

"Feels about right."

"Dan doesn't fight fair. He kicked you?"

Lucas shrugged.

Snap, snap. Jagielski ran out of twigs, fishing for something to say.

"Dan and Nate were arguing all morning. I really wish we could just get back."

"I do, too." Luke hadn't meant for it to come out quite so sadly. He pressed his hand over the gash to his cheek, relieved that the bleeding had stopped.

"That looks pretty bad."

"It's alright."

"I'd better clean it."

Jake held the moistened cloth, tone apologetic. "It's going to burn."

"Figures." Luke sighed. "Come on, nurse."

Breakfast. Dan smiled in satisfaction. Nate had been able to scare up some late blooming violets, and Jake sprinkled petals in the add water only griddle mix. Better than Deb's.

Jake scraped trash into the fire and watched it burn down in silence. Nathan drained a second serving of coffee, reluctant to leave. Luke sat, face turned away, nursing his cup.

Not one of them looking forward to the day at hand. 


	14. Stranger Things Have Happened

FOURTEEN

The other bit I wrote today. Like I said, will get back on track ( :

Thin blades of grass striped the forest floor where a tree had fallen. Once a majestic oak, now a massive horizontal toothpick. Birds nested in the dying branches where half-green leaves withered. A frightened rabbit dodged into the neighboring underbrush as the foursome passed.

"Since all we seem to be going is uphill, at some point it must get easier." Nathan slapped at a scraggly bush, ineffectively trying to free his shirt.

"I know what you mean." Luke hesitated at his brother's side, twisted the thorny twigs away. "There you go."

"Thanks." Nathan poked his index finger through a hole. "I hate those dang bushes."

Luke almost laughed, but the sharp twinge of pain kept him from cracking a smile.

"We don't hurry-" Nathan mimed Dan-"we're going to be lazy boys, holding Danny up."

Luke tried to place his injured cheek in the direction of the oncoming breeze. It eased the throbbing some what.

"Hey, open your eyes." The younger brother nudged him. "We've got to get going."

"Ya." Luke adjusted the pack on his back, it was bearable as long as he didn't hurry.

"Luke, come on!"

"I'm coming, alright?"

Why couldn't they just let him be. So what if he fell behind a little bit. Like what was going to happen?

"I have to make a stop. Go on, I'll catch up."

Nate nodded absent mindedly. He was thinking about the last time he'd talked to Hailey, and it was hard enough to have a moment alone. Away. Away from Dan, that is.

The blond watched him round the curve ahead, then sank onto a dead branch. Despite the cold wind, he was sweating. He just needed to rest a moment. No way in hades he was going to give Dan that satisfaction, either. So he just sat and stared into the buzzing forest, glad for any excuse that would make his absence plausible.  
Wished he could curl up right there and go to sleep. Wished he had another aspirin. Really wanted one.

"Where's Lucas?"

"Um, huh?" Nathan barely avoided Dan's back.

"Ya, dreamer boy. Where is he?"

"He had to make a stop. If that's okay with you."

"That smart mouth of yours is what'll make you stop."

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever. Just get out of la la land, there's more to this life than girls."

"It's not like that."

"I know. She's something special, isn't she?"

"What if she is?"

"I don't know, Nate. What if she isn't? Trust me, I've had a lot more experience in the field. She's the typical little schoolgirl with bare knees, tight jeans, and a really pretty shade of lip gloss."

"Don't talk about Hailey like that. Makes her sound cheap."

"Really?" Dan's expression hinted at genuine amusement.

"Tell me all about it. How many times did you two sleep together?"

Now it was Nathan's turn to flash the smug Scott smile.

"Never, Dad. Not once."

"Through no part of yours."

"Hailey's different. She's right for me. I can feel it."

"Turn off the soap, Nate, it's playing right in your brain. The sooner you get women out of your mind, the better. At least-" Dan bit a stick of gum in half, " the serious ones."

"I fail to find that funny." Nathan pushed past. "Why don't you find Lucas?"

"Why don't you? You two being so close and all."

"He's not my son."

Dan ignored the parting insult, watching Nate jog to catch up with Jake. Leaving him with no choice but to turn back with a sense of growing frustration.

Lucas heard Dan's approach in time to leap to his feet, brushing the dirt from his jeans. Putting on his face for Dan.

"What are you doing? We're getting tired of sending some one back to check on you."

"I'm getting tired of being checked on."

"We'll just leave you behind then." The elder Scott turned on one heel, as Lucas let out a shaky breath of relief.

He wasn't feeling confrontational, barely up to it if his dad had pressed for it.

The path was steep. If it was a path. He stared at it as he rounded the turn, fuzzily picking out Nate's prints, Jakes, Dan's, criss crossing forward, back, and forward again. They seemed to clear, then jumble indistinctly together, like the thoughts in his head.

Cool wind. It washed across him like water, and he turned again to face it.

He wasn't really here. He was a spot-a spot in a film. A music video. A tiny stick figure that had long, thin arms and legs and a filled in circle for a head.

Jake ran back wards, calling out lightly, "Luke! Come on. We're almost ready to set up camp."

Where was he? Jagielski peered through the trees, hoping Luke hadn't decided to take a nap some where. He was tired, too.

Nathan retraced his steps easily, an afternoon spent (mostly) aside from Dan and a jumble of Hailey bits and pieces-how she would feel to see him back. Would she be upset? Worried about him? Excited to see him again?

Lucas was sitting against a tree stump, smack in his way. Nathan stumbled a bit as he tried not to trip over the legs blocking the path.

"Found you!"

"I didn't know I was it."

"What's going on?"

"Just taking a breather." Lucas coughed, turned it into a short laugh.

"I didn't think you should be carrying this."

"I can."

"No, you can't." Nate slipped the straps of his brother's knapsack from Luke's shoulders.

"This weighs a ton."

"Evenly distributed." Luke closed his eyes.

"Why don't you forget about him and just say that you can't carry all this gear?"

"Every one's carrying something. I do my part."

"Forget it, Luke. I'm not letting you keep all this pride crap. Now-" he dumped the greater half of Lucas' bag into his own-"give me your hand and we'll get into camp before Dad comes."

"Sounds good." Luke got to his feet, one arm slung across Nathan's shoulder.

"Better?" The dark haired Scott hesitated before they started back.

"Much." Luke took a breath, concentrating on not being a stick figure but placing one foot in front of the other.

"Mr. Scott?"

Jake. He leaned in close, disturbing Dan from his weak coffee and musing.

"What?"

"It's Lucas, sir. I think he needs looking after."

"Then take care of it. He can answer to you himself."

"No, I mean-seriously- Luke would never let on. Nate either. But you have to step in if you want to make better progress than we've been. Luke is worn out."

"Let him sleep."

"I don't think it's going to take care of it."

"I'll see to it later."

Dan irritably watched Nathan and Jake settle down for the night, low voices. An occasional glance in his direction, which he pretended to ignore. finally, The waning moon slipped into the center of the sky, and all fell silent.

He waited a pace-but everyone was sound asleep. He'd better see how Lucas was doing, why not? After all, this whole nightmare was his doing.

Cup in hand, Dan picked his way through the sprawled forms until he came to the last. Luke purposely slept the farthest from him as was possible.

A sarcastic sneer touched Dan's lips, ready for Luke's haughty stare. He pushed the sleeper full on his back, doing a rough perusal with his eyes.

Lucas' blue eyes shot open at Dan's touch.

"I'm not a stick figure," he said, audibly louder than necessary.

Dan's smugness turned puzzled.

"I'm really quite real."

"Okay." Scott saw the sleepers starting to shift.

Anything to shut him up.

"I'm human." Luke stared solemnly up at him.

"Why don't you just go back to sleep." Dan set his drink aside, pressed his first born's mouth with one hand.

Luke moved impatiently, trying to say something.

"What?" Dan's whisper was hoarse.

"You're him, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes."

"You are?"

"I'm him. Go to sleep!"

"You're my dad."

Dan cast a harried glance at Nathan. Still out.

"You're my dad. You're-"

"Dan Scott. I'm Dan Scott. Yes."

What did his idiot son give Lucas this time?

"I don't feel so good."

"Yes, I know."

The blond sighed. "I don't need-don't need so many blankets."

"You only have one. Keep it on."

"Why doesn't he-"

Dan retrieved the coffee after tucking the stray ends of the covers under Luke's body so he couldn't throw them off, much less move.

"Why didn't he keep me?"

The conversation was becoming decidedly irritating.

"Why didn't Dan want me, too?"

It was strange. Lucas' eyes were open, wide and blue, pinning Dan with their expression.

"Maybe he was busy."

"Too busy..." the kid let the sentence fade.

"Keith. Keith!"

Dan slapped his hand over Luke's mouth yet again.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Nathan had woken, hair in sticking little points of disarray, barefoot.

Lucas took in a deep breath of air, feeling as if he'd been under water.

The moonlight played over his features, accenting and shadowing to soft, smooth shapes. His shirt was damp, sculpted to him. Hot. He half raised himself, a smile softening the stiff set of his mouth when the breeze touched him.

Strange dreams he'd been having.

"You lie back or I'll make you."

Dan's voice caused Luke to start, so near his head.

"We have to make time tomorrow."

The medicine began tracing it's way back; Dan could follow the effect as Lucas sagged, against Dan's arms. The way his eyes softened instead of narrowing when he caught Dan's gaze.

So the night sped, on the wings of moths and cry of crickets.

Strangely so, with Lucas so close at hand. Dan slid back into slumber once more, feeling his eldest son's body snug close against him.

What stranger things had happened? 


	15. Ride The Mist

VERY short and not really in character, I'd written it before but left it out but now I'm including it ( because I won't have Internet for a few days ): and I've been REALLY bad about updates), so easy on the rotten vegetables. LOL Except the tomatoes. I like tomatoes. )  
I really just wanted to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Even though I don't deserve the kind of reviews I get. You know who you are. )  
I think OTH people are the nicest and generally quite intelligent. I mean, they all have good taste in t.v. :D

FIFTEEN the small

It was Lucas that woke first the next morning.

If morning was truly a prelude to the day ahead, then this particular one should be nothing short of spectacular.

Yet, as he stared at ghostly white mists slipping away from the dawn, he wished he could follow. There was an ache in the back of his head, the kind of pain that seemed to settle in one's neck. He wondered if it was from the fight, tension, or sleeping without a mattress. It tended to drive Lucas into a state of melancholy whenever he was forced to slow down, "take a breather," as Karen called it. Luke sighed.

Maybe the sun would just turn around and fade backward into night. He wondered what scientists would name that phenomena. Probably the end of the world. Sometimes it almost felt like his world was going to end; that, or just swallow him up whole.

Maybe it was the timing. He seemed to forever being thrown up against Dan, for some reason or other. One would almost think he was trying to be near the man.

In the back of his mind, Lucas felt that he was missing something. Almost like he'd had this conversation with himself before.

"Stop thinking so loud."

"How long have you been watching me?"

Dan didn't bother opening his eyes. "I've been doing some planning. Someone has to figure things out."

"Ya, so we wouldn't be wandering around with home always over the next hill." Lucas felt color steal into his face; he was embarrassed that Dan had caught him brooding.

"So I underestimated a little. Didn't figure I'd be traveling with an invalid the entire way."

"Well, I haven't asked for any special treatment."

"And you won't get it."

"Fine."

"Fine here. What are you waiting for?"

"For?"

"Isn't it about your turn to get breakfast?"

"I'll manage." Luke stumbled out of his blankets, shaking them free of leaves and debris.

"See if you can scare up something fresh."

The blond tugged his shirt into place, fastening a button. "Don't worry."

Dan chuckled in amusement at Luke's irritation. Something both his offspring shared-whether expressed in defiant looks or biting sarcasm. A surprising capacity of anger.

"Why don't you shut up?"

The completely disrespectful voice of Nate. Dear Nate.

"I love to hear the sound of my son saying good morning to me. Hello, Dad."

"Whatever. Just cut the crap."

"What, is that your favorite word now? Crap. Everything's always crap to you."

"I know other words." Nathan flashed one of his peculiar frown/smiles. His brows drew down, while his mouth turned up in a mocking grin. "How about 'my dad's an ass'."

Dan's smile faded by inches. "You're not nearly as amusing as you used to be."

"You know, Jake, I think I see a tail."

"Count me out." Jagielski flopped onto his opposite side.

"Why don't you taunt Luke into tightrope walking? Then he can fall and break his legs and we'll carry him home piggy back."

"About what we've been doing." Dan poked at the blackened embers from last night's fire.

"Be a jerk on your own time."

Nathan turned on his heel, covers in hand, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You know, I'll think I'll help Luke." Jake hurriedly collected his gear, disappearing into the trees with amazing rapidity. Unless you were branded Scott, it was a little hard to stomach confrontations before breakfast. Jake figured one had to at least have a cup of coffee-even o.j.-if you were going to start a screaming fest.

Although the woods were alive with chorusing birds and dewy frosted emeralds, it was mainly ignored. Dan bent over the half burnt logs, concentrating on the leaves he was using for kindling. It was only so much racket to him.

Almost immediately Lucas stormed up with a variety of items. He emptied his shirt front, showering an odd collection of edibles about Dan's ears.

Dan Scott spared a casual glanced that roamed insultingly over Lucas' appearance.

A twig clung to the hair sculpting Luke's forehead; berry juice, spider-webbing, a fern frond trailing one shoe...

Five purple-stained fingers curled reflexively at the languid perusal.

That was it. Luke turned back, almost blindly. Something felt like it was going to snap. It had to give. The pressure Dan was putting on him. The pressure he was putting on himself. What was he thinking? He wasn't. What the heck was he trying to prove? Lucas hated the knowledge that sprang, unbidden...still trying to impress his dad. Because it felt like that's all he ever wanted. For some reason, he'd woke this morning with high hopes-the feeling that things might be a little bit different.

A hand closed around his elbow. Hard enough that Luke couldn't shake it.

He'd seen the way Luke looked at him. The strange hunger in his eyes Keith couldn't quite fill. Dan had seen it often enough in Nathan's, even though he couldn't understand that. He'd always been there for Nate.

And now, Lucas was a statue under his grip; chiseled in stone. An errant breeze caught at the ragged clothing, tugging it against him; Dan noticed for the first time how thin his son had become. The way he always tried to run away from himself when he thought someone might see into his heart.

He hadn't paid attention. Not much to any of them, least of all Lucas. The kid that should never have been. He wasn't supposed to have happened. It wasn't Dan's fault Karen insisted on keeping him.

They all acted like Dan was the bastard.

No, Lucas was. He wasn't supposed to happen!

"Luke-"

Dan struggled for the right words.

"It's not that I hated you. You just-"

What?

"Weren't supposed to happen."

Lucas finally responded to Dan's presence.

"That makes it all okay then."

"Well, what did you suppose I'd do? Adopt you?"

"I'm sorry I was born. I'm sorry I was born and lived and grew up. I'm sorry that you had to look at me all the time. That I reminded you of how I messed up your life."

Dan studied the tight set of Luke's jaw, his profile, because he refused to meet his father's eyes.

"I did the best I could."

The blond twisted his arm away. "If you had done nothing at all, it would have been okay." Lucas' mouth hardened. "You could have just left us alone." 


	16. CNN

SIXTEEN

Lucas struggled to hold the berries in one hand without pinching them to death with the other. It was like threading the eye of a needle.

"There," he grunted, "Gotcha.

"You know, Luke, it's not brain surgery."

"Trade?" Lucas proffered the tiny fruits.

"Well, uh, I'm doing some pretty important stuff right now-you know, with the mushroom things you picked-"

"Morels."

"Whatever." Nate grinned.

"Ya, well these berries are two thirds stem. How do bears even eat these?"

"The stem is basically their serving of greens." Jake folded the last of the bagged coffee portions. "Well, I think it's going to be gentlemen's coffee from now on."

"That bad?" Lucas glanced up, sucking a thumb. "Ow."

"You mean grandma coffee." The younger Scott Brother carelessly knotted his bag. "What's next?"

"Ah-grab those powdered things." Luke tilted his head, trying to take in what little supplies were left. "I hope we're almost back. There's hardly anything on the menu."

"We'll survive on bitter rage and for dessert, the love we share for one another."

Nathan blinked. "You know, Jake, that sounds a lot like something Tim would say."

Lucas smiled. "I think Dan's pretty full."

"Ya." Nate stole another berry. "He's way too full for dessert."

"Sounds like a bunch of old ladies knitting. What is this, a sewing circle?"

It was hot. One could almost be glad of the worn sheer clothes on an afternoon that skyrocketed to ninety something degrees. Dan was sticky, sweaty, bug bitten and generally worn out. The injury to his shoulder had throbbed throughout most of the morning, but he tossed it off. Or tried to.

"You finished here, or should I take a nap?"

"We couldn't decide if that was next or pictures of the grandkids." Nathan tapped his chin. "Wait, it's time to count mushrooms because we're still wandering in the woods."

"You think you do could better?" Dan swept the trio with a dismissive gesture.

"I don't think I could do worse. Any of us, for that matter. We should-"

"Pack up and get started."

Dan caught Lucas' gaze following him. There was a look about him, almost regret. It set Dan's teeth on edge. He didn't need some kid of Karen's feeling sorry for him. Or anybody else, for that matter.

"Let's go. Come on, now! Move!"

Jake bent, tossing all their neat little food stuffs into knapsacks. His voice was only loud enough for Nathan's ears.

"Your dad's bushed."

"We all are." Scott helped Luke draw his arms through the back pack, cinched it tight. Jake was right. This trip was turning into a ridiculous nightmare. In the age of modern technology.

"Nate, I need a break." Lucas sagged against the nearest tree, glad for the support.

"I know." Nathan sucked in a warm lungful of air.

"How much water we got left?"

"Enough to have some." Nathan reached back, twisting the cap off his bottle. "Here. Hot enough to boil eggs."

Lucas eyed the half empty container.

"I think I'd better wait."

"Go on, have some. We're bound to find more."

"Just who knows where this stuff is coming from."

"Downstream from a herd of cows, I don't care. Here."

"No. I'd better wait. It's a long ways 'till night."

Nate reluctantly recapped his supply and sighed. The bare breeze swept over their wet bodies, cooling. It's fingers touched the hair plastered to their foreheads with a caress. Haley...

"Come on."

They pulled each other up, Lucas sparing a tight squeeze to Nathan's fingers.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Nate."

"Some one's got to divert Dad's attention. Besides-you do it well."

The blond offered a faint smile in return.

Brilliant greens, dark soothing tones of brown and mahogany mingled into a Picasso canvas. Flowers and leaves became indistinct, blurred blots of paint. The forest should be red, a burning glow of color. Nature was deceiving. Heat rose from the damp earth in shimmering waves that tilted trees in the distance.

"When we get back, I don't want a word about this to anyone." Dan swung about, sentence directed to the bedraggled trio at his heels.

"You're safe with me." Nathan shrugged, indifferent. He'd known his dad would want to make the call describing every aspect of their harrowing journey. What a hero he'd been. How he'd ridden into peril and fire to save the son of the woman who despised him. Haley would know the truth; that's all that mattered.

"Why?" Jake looked disgusted. "Everybody's done their part. What else is important?" But he knew the answer. Media. Coverage.

"Am I not making myself clear, Jagielski? I'm in charge here. I'll tell them what they need to hear."

"No." Lucas spoke up.

That quiet spoken syllable upset Dan more than anything else. "You owe me." His eyes swept Lucas' face.

"You owe people the truth."

"He's right. I think we stick to what happened." Jake swiped a hand across his forehead. The heat seem to rise in waves, rolling over them in smothering calm. Not a leaf stirred. In the dead stillness, chittering insect voices buzzed incessantly. It made one want to squash something.

"Fine." Dan Scott smiled.

Nathan and Luke exchanged glances of disbelief. Jake coughed.

"Thanks, Dad."

Scott's blond son didn't reply, unwilling to dismiss the look he's seen cross his father's face. Complete control.

Nate was already struggling up the steep trail, grabbing at branches for support. The weight of the bag on his back made climbing uphill sheer fun and games.

"Hey. Hold on." Dan caught Nate's sleeve. "We've got to make something clear." His tone pin pointed Luke, starting after his younger brother. Lucas pretended not to hear, scrambling past the two through the shifting forest floor.

Dan pushed past one son, grabbing the other's arm. Effectively halting Luke's flight.

"I'm in charge of all of you, any of the boys on this trip. It's a school outing, and you have to answer to me or any of the adult's present."

"Ya, sure." Nate moved impatiently. "Can we get started?"

"Not until your two friends agree to what I said."

"Agree to what?" Jake didn't feel like a spectator anymore.

"I handle this. Everything. After all-it's the least you can do."

"I don't know, Mr. Scott. I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like we're going to be on CNN or anything."

"No. He just wants us under his thumb, as usual." Lucas never raised his voice. He didn't need to; Dan was giving him undivided attention.

"I just saved your life."

Luke's response was devoid of bitterness. "You were saving Nathan. You came after me just so you could lord it over my mom."

"I don't even know why I bother. You're as ungrateful as she is."

"Well, she raised me."

"Get back down here. Now, mister. You aren't going anywhere until you and Jake agree to letting me take charge."

" Mr. Scott, if Luke thinks it's a bad idea-"

"Jagielski, I didn't know you had spine. Just don't overuse it."

"Not trying to." Jake's answer was as mild as ever. "But I don't agree. Chalk that up to a bad habit of not being pushed around."

Dan silently reached over, snagging Luke's pack. He had it half off before his eldest realized, tightening his grip.

"Let go."

Luke wore an expression of in credulousness. "You let go."

"Sorry." Dan tugged harder, forcing Lucas backward a pace.

"Um."

The bag see sawed between the two, Lucas having the advantage as it was still looped over his arms. Just as Luke started to pull away, the older Scott released his hold, effectively throwing the blond to the ground. Dan stepped over him, yanking the bag free.

"Okay." He was barely breathing heavy. "This is the way it goes. You want your clothes? You want to eat? Fine. You do what I say, my way. Otherwise-" he dangled the sack over Luke's head- "I guess you go hungry."

"Dad, come on." Nathan reached for the bag, only to have it swung away. "This is dumb."

"Well?" Dan Scott cast his question to Lucas, still staring up at him with dark, hard eyes. "Want your shirt back?"

"I don't need it." Lucas rose stiffly to his feet, ironic smile marking the smooth planes of his face.

"How did I know you'd be the foolish one."

"Just a good guess." He brushed his hands across the threadbare knees of his jeans.

"I agree with Luke." Nathan suddenly took sides, backing against his brother.

"Forget it, Nate. You don't hate me enough to stick with it." Dan mentally brushed him aside.

Something struck Dan across the back, hard enough to make him wince. Nathan's bag.

"You know I don't eat when it's hot outside."

"Suit yourself."

When the travelers had regrouped, Jake fell in line behind the siblings.

"Let's see how long he can keep up with three of those packs."

Luke nodded. "It'll be longer than you'd expect."

"But he's no superhero." Jake winked. "Dan just thinks he is." 


	17. I Used To Watch You

to Wake Up by Arcade Fire... sorry this is so short...I have the flu so it' not up to par, like sixteen, but I'm so bored I have to write. So please forgive it. It was the germ's fault. Blame everything on it. ;) Thank you ALL for your support and very kind replies. It is definitely encouraging, thank you: x

SEVENTEEN

And so the sun rose, flaming sphere in a cloudless sky.

Sheltered under a green patchwork shade that sighed with the coming wind. Speckles of golden light peeped through the foliage, playing like minnows about their feet.

With a sigh of relief, the broadest traveler pulled himself up the last few yards. Grabbing at branches, hand over hand, to the top of the incline.

Below him, the boys were tiny figures straggling in an untidy line.

Dan bent to catch his wind, ragged breaths of sultry air. He loosed the packs pressing into his skin, rubbing back circulation. Hard eyes swept over his two sons, climbing wearily but carefree, no heavy bags to shoulder. Lucas looked none the worse for the loss of his shirt. Sweat traced it's way down Dan's skin, prickling as distastefully as the panorama bringing up the rear.

There was no way to alienate the Scott Boys now. No way in hell their father could sever the easy camaraderie exhibited below. They were thrown together in an abnormal situation, and, naturally, they'd clung to each other. Because they had too much of their mothers in them. Dan couldn't expect Nate to remain independent...capable, as he was.

Light splashed off the pale hair below. Lucas. Even now, drawing Dan's attention, just by his very difference. Dan had expected his other son, Karen's son-to have jet black hair, maybe eyes like his own. Not Dan's eyes framed in the wide eyed innocence of Karen Roe.

He recalled, here in the whispering trees, the first time he'd ever seen his son. Karen's. Maybe not the very first-but the only sighting that remained etched in his memory as that.

School had started; it was day one for Nate, his grand entrance into kindergarten. Deb hated to be away, but naturally Dan insisted too many cooks would spoil the soup.

There hadn't been a thing to worry about. The local kids had attended Nathan's last birthday party, a spectacular affair with lavish gifts and party favors to burn. They clustered around him, lord of the playground. Nate smiled happily, just a touch of arrogant pride. Enough to assure him a seat on the ride to popularity.

Dan watched, lingering to savor the moment. The Scott Legacy. His legacy.

Out of the group, standing just off to one side, a little blond boy surveyed the others. His very manner struck Dan; loner was stamped across him in indelible ink . When the kids ran off to play, laughing and shouting, he just stood and watched them. Not scared. Just content to be alone.

Dan wondered idly if the boy was new in town; he'd never noticed him at any gatherings. As he pulled away, throwing the car into second, the kindergarten teacher waved a greeting before calling to the little blond.

"Lucas Scott!"

The rest of her sentence was completely lost to him. Dan gripped the steering wheel hard enough to leave a mark.

Scott?

This was Tree Hill. How many people- he cast a flustered glance back-Nathan's age. Nathan's age. They were starting school together.

The thought hit him with the force of a blow. That was his son. That little boy was his and Karen's.

It didn't take more than an hour to reason out: he'd chosen not to accept the child. That boy was no more his than Deb's. He was Karen's, and hers alone.

And so he resolved to put it out of his mind, which he did.

Dan still couldn't explain away the times he picked up Nathan whenever business was slow at the dealer's. Glancing over the clusters of children, trying to pick out a face.

He didn't try to.

Everyone had secrets.:

Finally. Lucas struggled up, over the ledge of earth. He lent down, sucking in air, hands planted on his knees. Surprisingly, he was first to mount the veritable mountain.

Intent on recovering, he failed to notice Dan's less than surly perusal.

Luke didn't even bother looking upward. The sweat beaded along his cheekbones, molding the fine hair to his face. So light. So very different.

Dan's fingers brushed his arm; Lucas jerked back.

How those eyes could change. Dan reluctantly watched the openness dissolve into hooded distrust. He was tempted to shake Luke.

I'm not so bad. Can't you see? I don't know how to tell you. I-don't know any other way. Don't know how to be different.

Instead, stiffly, "Here's your shirt."

"I don't need it." Lucas waived it away, placing his back directly into his father's line of vision.

"Take it."

The elder Scott fumbled with his pack, proffering a water bottle.

Surprised, Lucas met him half way, fingers touching. He tried to hide his confusion, afraid it wasn't good enough with the way Dan was staring at him. Right through his skin, into his mind.

"Take a drink."

Succumbing to the warm reassurance in his dad's tone, Luke gingerly clutched the container, edging away. He had no idea what was coming next. And in Dan's world, usually nothing good.

"How are the ribs?"

Lucas almost choked on the tepid water. He caught himself.

"Fine."

"You should probably have me take a look sometime."

Luke watched him uncertainly. Like Dan was a great black spider spinning a web around him.

"Did you ever miss me?"

The next question came out of no where. Luke was staring at a tiny snail inching it's way along the trail; the water hit the ground, spattering it with raindrops.

"What are you doing?"

Nathan burst up, Jake at his heels.

Luke shifted, stammering.

"Uh-didn't -sorry-"

He belatedly rescued the bottle, but with hands that weren't quite steady. Nate grabbed the water from him, battling disbelief.

Lucas was refusing to meet Dan's eyes, looking everywhere but at him, and Dan had been watching his blond son with an expression that confused Nathan.:


	18. Please Forgive Me

EIGHTEEN

Puffy bits of cotton rode the sky by the time Scott and company finished their uphill rest. In the distance, hawks uttered their shrill, piercing cries. Preying.

Luke sat, legs crossed, idly dragging a stick through the scuffed dirt. It had been so dry that the dark soil parted like sand from his efforts.

Scratch, scratch.

Nathan was methodically destroying berries, apparently heedless of the fact that it'd taken hours to gather, clean and lay them out to dry. He was also unaware of the little, if any, attention his comments toward his brother were garnering.

Nathan's mouth was moving. Lucas glanced across at it, occasionally, for politeness' sake. He was mainly listening to the voice in his head.

What had Dan meant, 'did you ever miss me?'

And what kind of a question was that. He had the sinking suspicion it was only more mind games, meant to unravel Lucas (even more than he already was). For one second, an odd image of a yarn figure appeared in his brain-slowly being wound into a perfect little ball.

It wasn't 'I missed you.' No.

The blond wiped the ground clear with an irritated thrust, snapping the twig in frustration. On the opposite side of the path, Dan consulted his wristwatch.

"Almost time, boys."

Time for what.

Dan caught the little glare Luke sent his way, from beneath lowered brows. The kid was edgy, constantly in motion. He realized that Dan was staring back and immediately jerked his head aside. Scott smiled to himself. Luke was putting on a good imitation of sheer blase; save for the nervous gestures- twisting the buttons on his shirt front. Teasing the thread in his jeans.

"Lucas. Dreamland's closed!"

Luke jerked, startled at the loudly spoken words. Dan wore a small smile, his brother and Jake exchanging grins.

How long they'd been standing there, waiting, he didn't know.

"Need help with the bag?" Nate was genial enough, but Luke was in no mood to respond. He got to his feet, avoiding Dan's stare. He could feel the color creeping into his cheeks.

"I'll catch up."

"Hey, buddy, we were only joking."

"I'll be there." Tersely spoken. He knew Jake didn't deserve it. But sometimes-things just got all confused. He needed to be alone. He wanted to tell Jake, but not with Dan watching him. Like a naked cell under a microscope .  
Nathan's forehead furrowed into lines of concern.

"Catch right up?"

"Sure." Lucas was tempted to add,"little brother," but bit his tongue. Dan Scott would never know how much he got to him. The knowledge he was under Luke's skin was one thing. The fact that he was in Luke's heart was entirely different.

Suddenly the Wizard of Oz made sense.

"Now I know I have a heart 'cause it's breaking."

Lucas gripped his fingers till they hurt, twisting them into his sleeves. He sank blindly onto a rotted stump, staring, unseeing, at the pink and blue wildflowers that dangled from the slender stems at his feet.

Seconds eked into minutes. Clouds chasing shapes in the sky.

His eyes burned, dry and blurred. The emotions ran far deeper than surface tears. Lucas made a small sound in his throat, letting the knapsack fall to the ground; his palms were scarred with the nylon weave, he'd crushed it so.

Dully feeling the prick of discomfort, he held his fingers out, studying them blindly.

Sometimes he hated the person he was. He hated the person who his own father couldn't stand to look at.

"I hate you! I hate you!"

The treetops arched over him, the ceiling of a cathedral.

Whispering, sighing, no answer did they make.

"I hate you! I hate you." Relishing the pain as he slammed himself into unyielding bark.

"Hate you." Only whispering it aloud.

"Luke."

Familiar voice, yet strange. Lucas wouldn't turn, but he didn't have to.

Still slumped on the fallen oak, hard arms encircled his slender frame. Tentative at first, then gripping so tight it crushed his breath.

Lucas tried to gather up the fragments of his emotions, composed, unyielding-almost heaving. His fingers tugged weakly at the forearms clasped around his shoulders.

Dan's voice came out husky, so close to Lucas' ear.

"If you still want me...please forgive me..."

Lucas bent his head, unable to speak.

"Son?"

That single word was all it took, melting the stiff rigidity...

"I want you, dad. I want- a dad..."

"And I want my first boy." Dan turned Lucas to face him, expression softening at the unveiled fear in his eldest's eyes.

"It's for real, Luke. For real."

"Promise?"

The blond was amazingly fragile, child like with the walls crumbling about him. He found his arms trapped in Dan's vise-like hug as the older Scott drew him up. Clutching Lucas like he was still that little child of five, solitary figure on the playground.

"So-" Dan attempted to smile, through the mist clouding his vision-"Did you miss me?"

Luke pulled away, rubbing a sleeve across his eyes.

"Not really."

"Oh, right?" Dan studied him with that unnerving directness.

"I mean, I guess I did." Lucas smiled through his tears.

"Well, we might have to work on this arrangement." Scott guided Lucas around the forest debris, arm still around his shoulders. Unwilling to let his son go.

Lucas didn't respond, the smile on his shadowed face lighting up Dan's world.

"That smart ass-ed disposition of yours. It has to change."

"And mom always said it was the only thing I got from you."

"I'm sure something else can rub off."

Dan Scott's laughter caught the wind, floating upward. With Lucas beside him, shy down-turned lashes sweeping his cheeks. His vulnerable son.

"Hey, look at me."

And it was okay. Unbelievably, Dan thought it was okay.

Luke wasn't all grown up yet. He still needed a dad.

No matter how late.

Nate sniffed, hiding the sound behind a cough.

"Hey." Jake touched his arm.

The two waited on the trail above, watching light and dark haired forms making their way slowly up wards. A hawk swooped low, the rustle of his feathers nearly touching the two as it dipped, soaring down hill.

"You know, you're going to make me cry."

Nathan tossed his friend a disgusted look.

"Don't even try to deny it, man." Jake grinned back. Slow and easy.

"Whatever. I knew it'd happen sooner or later."

"Uh-huh.":

Hey, please don't kill me. I hope you don't mind the reconciliation. It isn't the end of the story, either...but thanks for reading. and THANKYOU for the reviews. Hugs to all! 


End file.
